candy candy drug
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Intoxicantemente dulce. Multi-Pairing. Three-shot.
1. pink-coloured blood

Para Gin, y tu nombre nuevo. Impronunciablemente hermoso. Y ethereal. What. No sé que es esto. De veras que no lo sé.

* * *

.

.

here she goes  
Either a little too high or a little too low  
Got no self-esteem and vertigo  
Cause she thinks she's made of candy

.

Chapter One. First candy

At least one of them will last.

;

Sakura es de ese tipo de chicas a las que les gusta masturbarse pensando que hacer el amor va a ser tan sencillo como respirar y abrir las piernas. Aguantar el aliento y correrte cuando te toquen en el sitio adecuado en el momento propicio. No tiene pechos pero es delgada y sus huesos son como papel de fumar, livianos y del calcáreo que ves en todas las paredes y quieres atrapar en tus dedos. Sus ojos son un pozo de verde en el que quieres perderte y en su boca se encuentra una lengua rasposa, pequeña y rojiza. Casi felina y que te mueres por morder. Tienes esa curva bajo el esternón que te hace querer perder la cabeza y camina casi por inercia, como si el viento del mundo la impulsara a golpes suaves. Casi animándola, y luego, cuando clavas tu mirada en ese pelo como quimérico que lleva sobre la cabeza sientes que algo se te cae, y quieres recogerlo pero no puedes porque nunca te ha pertenecido. No del todo, al menos. La primera vez que Sakura le miró directamente tras las gafas de sol hacía un viento del infierno y le dolían las rodillas de tanto caerse al suelo. Llevaba uno de esos vestidos cortos y pegados en los que puedes contar el número de respiraciones que te quedan para morir, y entonces, ella, la Sakura que era de mentira, y papel de sueños y un poco de humo le sonrío de lado, con la barra de labios esculpida en la carne y muchos secretos que guardar.

Los zapatos eran altos y negros, con cientos de tachuelas brillantes y que solo de mirarlas te escocía de lo caro que debía ser.

Era del tipo de chicas que no tienen autoestima ni sentimientos de vértido. Del tipo de chicas que te hacían quererlas hasta romperte para luego reírse de tu estupidez.

—Ne —su voz estaba lejana y se oía quebrada a través del vapor de agua que se le congelaba en los pulmones. A bocanadas crudas y concisas-. ¿Tu nombre era como algo terminado en saru? Me sonaba cortante, y es gracioso pronunciarlo, si.

Las manos temblaban y ya estaba perdido de su olor y el calorcillo amargo que respiraba sobre la piel. Bajo las farolas ella le extendió un pitillo.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —evitó decir que su nombre no tenía un carajo que ver con monos(*) o mierdas de esa calaña, así que simplemente le dijo su nombre, cortándose los labios contra el afilado de sus dientes-. Soy Suigetsu.

Sakura le tendió la otra mano y levantándose con los músculos tensos le dio un beso corto y arrastrado en las comisuras de la boca.

Ella le dio un golpetazo como enquistado por la ira y la sorpresa del momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —se abría el abrigo y le mostraba las botellas de cristal con líquido de colores indescriptibles—. Los naranjas te dan un tan fuerte que subes al cielo y ves a Dios.

Suigetsu estaba desconcertado y le dolía la polla de tenerla tanto tiempo en vilo.

—No sé —quería decir que quería tirársela mucho y muy seguido, hasta dejarla sin aliento para aprovechar y retratarla con sangre y sudor, recordarla hasta que no tuviera más memoria que Sakura en todas partes (SakuraSakuraSakuraSakura).

—¿Tsunade-san te dijo que vinieras aquí? Tenten-san me aseguró que esta vez las drogas eran de las buenas.

Tenía un calor abrasador y cortante.

—Sakura —se ahorró el "chan" porque estaba demasiado cachondo-. El parque está hermoso a estas horas, ¿quieres que te lleve dando un paseo?

Obvió que tenía ganas de hacérselo desde que había visto el blanco de sus polainas en la primaria, y que se acariciaba dentro de los pantalones siempre pensando en ella, siempre.

_Eres un enfermo_, le había dicho Ino después de chupársela junto a los extintores_. Y tu una perra_, y si te he visto ni me acuerdo (pensó, de verdad_) Y la chupas que da pena_. Se había ganado un puñetazo en la nariz y tres puntos en la ceja. Desde entonces se había dedicado a perseguir a Sakura.

La fiesta se había terminado y las drogas podían casi respirarse, cuando Sakura apareció sobre las tarimas y comenzó a bailar.

Sasuke la había mirado de formas lascivas y a él le había dado tal arrebato de mala hostia, que habían terminado pegándose a la salida de la casa de la chupa pollas de Yamanaka. Y nada de golpes mariconeros, se había dado puñetazos de los serios, y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Pero Sasuke se había tenido que callar cuando Suigetsu le dijo que sabía que Naruto se lo hacía por detrás y que a él le gustaba.

—Sakura, ¿me dejas acostarme contigo? —le pregunta sabiendo que la respuesta que puede esperarse de ella es la nulidad rozando lo infinito.

Ella sonríe y hay cientos de estrellas despuntando en el cielo, sus ojos están opacados y casi hay azul en ellos.

—Si me quieres, me da igual. De verdad. —hace una pausa porque va muy drogada. Tiembla sobre sus tacones y se apoya en los brazos de Suigetsu-. La mierda que pasa Tenten-san es mejor de lo que pensaba.

Suena apesumbrada y de nuevo, a Suigetsu le duele entre las piernas que ya no sabe qué hacer.

—Te compraré zapatos nuevos ¿te parece? De esos tan bonitos, como los que llevaba Hinata, ¿bien? –ya no sabe lo que dice.

Sakura se echa sobre él hasta clavarle las costillas. Siente algo caliente y ansioso golpearla sobre el ombligo cuando le agarra las mejillas y le abre la boca mordiendo, suave, despacio. Muy calmada.

—Tienes unos dientes graciosos —le besa por dentro y le acaricia con la lengua.

La abrazó tan fuerte que ella casi ni sentía ya dónde estaban sus manos. El vidrio de las botellas casi se forma un todo con sus costillas cuando la besó de manera hambrienta y la lengua le llenaba los pensamientos. La calle era gélida y estaban calientes, por eso decidió que ya era hora de ir para otro punto, uno más interesante.

El parque estaba próximo y le quitó la ropa como si estuviera deshojando una margarita, con divertimento puro y duro, los pantalones a punto de romperse y la virginidad casi inventada de Sakura cuando le mordió el cuello.

—Oh —fue lo que le salió de la garganta cuando lo sintió raspándola y abriéndola casi con ímpetu, agitaba la cabeza y su pelo se movía como encantado por un huracán, descontrolado, abrasador y lleno de palabras casi elegidas al azar—. Ya sé cómo te llamas.

Su-i-get-su.

Dijo su nombre cuando se corría.

.

Fin. Candy one. One more left.

(*) Saru es "mono" en japonés.


	2. pearl-coloured blood

the second one.

Tampoco doy un carajo por esto. no sé lo que puñetas sea, lo que me ha salido. que no es poco

* * *

Beautiful beautiful  
Girl from the north  
You burned my heart  
With a flickering torch  
I had a dream that no one else could see  
You gave me love for free

.

Chapter Two. Pure white, my ass

.

.

.

;

Hinata caminaba como si estuviera empezando a creer que el mundo se iba a ir a la puta mierda en el momento menos pensado. Su padre le había dicho que su obsesión por el color rojo era insano y estaba relacionado con la libido alta y perversiones sexuales de una importancia dolorosa (para la familia) claro, ella había terminado tan espantada del asunto que le había dicho a su Itachi que no podían hacerlo más en el despacho, que su padre se iba a dar cuenta y entonces la iban a apalizar, y a él, claro, despedirlo después de caparlo y entregarle las pelotas enmarcadas y con dedicatoria. Todo tan gracioso y con sentido, que parecía hecho a posta de que su primo (Neji) se estaba tirando a una niñata con tetas color melocotón y que se metía de todo y en todas partes. Hilarante y tronchante. Hinata casi tuvo ganas de decirle a su padre que dejara el cuento de que era una santurrona y que le gustaba ir a misa y todo. Una vez recordó haberse tocado pensando en lo sexy que era el nuevo monaguillo, y si eso que se marcaba bajo la sotana a la altura de la cintura sería producto de que la estaba mirando. A ella. Tocarse descaradamente mientras le clavaba los ojos templados en las retinas.

El karma llegaba cerca de tres trienios tarde a reprenderla. Y casi tenía ganas de plantarse en la cara de su padre y soltarle que se tiraba a su ayudante desde el segundo día en que se habían visto. Oh, si. Eso sin duda sería lo más verlo, de seguro le daría un ictus y se lo tendría que llevar de nuevo a la unidad de intensivos del hospital. Cuando su hermana se había colado en el baño de los criados y se había tirado al ayudante del cocinero.

Escarnio para todos y por supuesto, que su hermana se quedara embarazada y se fugara con el tipo aquel no había contribuido a que su padre abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que otra hija también era una perra callejera de buena casta. Los paños en los ojos era algo con lo que Hinata estaba familiarizada, pero los de verdad, los de rollo sexual. Los que estaban frente a los ojos para no querer ver la realidad ya eran un tema al que echarle de comer a parte. No llegaba a los dieciocho y ya tenía ganas de ir a una de esas fiestas en las que entrabas vestida y salías con los labios apestando a alcohol y el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Por eso cuando el socio de su padre y el hijo de este entraron en el salón comedor, algo parecido al rojo furioso de sus sueños se materializó delante de sus ojos.

El fuego verde y opaco de los ojos del desconocido era lo más sexual que había visto desde aquella vez en que Sakura le había contado como había visto a Ino comérsela a Suigetsu junto a los extintores. Tragó saliva gruesa hasta que entre las piernas comenzó a arder una chispa, pequeña pero insistente. El furisode azul y beige le apretaba por todas partes, y de lo que tenia ganas sobre todo lo demás era de desnudarse y tirarse al chico del pelo del infierno y los ojos fuera de la galaxia delante su padre.

—Gaara-kun —acabó la reunión y se agarraba las largas mangas como si la vida se le fuera a escurrir entre los dedos. El hizo algo parecido a un "mm" bajo, desconcertado y nada, cero, interesado. Hinata alzó la cabeza y su peineta tintineó—. Ne, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lugar luego?

Sonríe bajo las mangas, con los ojos impregnados en ese rabioso color, y el latido loco de su corazón bombeando en las sienes.

—¿Hinata-san y yo? —su voz parece arrastrarse y sus no-cejas (no tiene, pero, pero eso de alguna manera la excitan más) esconden los ojos turbios, oscuros. Hinata se tambalea—. ¿Solos?

Las pestañas le tiemblan de calor, y la carne trémula de sus muslos se estremece.

Asiente y aparta los ojos un tercio, los centra el dobladillo plateado del furisode.

La respuesta de Gaara es el silencio y el hueco vacía de su mano en la barbilla.

Tiene la boca seca cuando el la obliga a mirale.

—Gaara-kun —casi puede saborearlo, respira, jadea, tiembla. Y cree que va a llegar al orgasmo solo con los nudillos de él bajo la carne y los huesos tiernos de la barbilla.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, y ahora si me disculpa —su rostro está igual que si lo hubieran cincelado en roca. Cuando se marcha cerrando el biombo, las manos se le van solas entre las capas de seda y algodón.

Gaara.

Es lo último que resuena dentro de la habitación cuando el calor se la come entera, y esta tan húmeda que casi no puede creerlo.

.

El cielo estaba brillante y la puta alergia la tenía puesta contra las cuerdas, el viento revolvía su pelo oscuro y en sus manos se desvanecía un cigarro nada legal. El patio trasero de la mansión estaba solo, y bajo uno de los arcianos había un columpio descolorido y amplio en el que podía evadirse un poco de los papeles que tenía que interpretar. Tenía las botas con tachuelas puestas y un top que tapaba los justo de esos pechos redondos que aún eran tiernos para comenzar a caerse. Los pantalones parecían un rastrojo y sus unas volvían a ser rojas, furiosas, ardientes y—GaaraGaara—suspira como si no pudiera permitirse creer que está ardiendo y quiere estornudar.

Hinata está calibrando las probabilidades que existen y se reproducen mientras espera que el sol se apague. Tup, tup. De repente hace un frío adulador y acariciante, y comienza a caer una llovizna suave, sacándo destellos al humo plateado del cigarro.

—Hinata-san —y ahí está, como si el cosmos le hubiera dado un pelotazo en las partes y ahora tuviera que pagar por haber sido una perra rastrera. Ohgdeverasquemal. Se calla porque está acostumbrada a tragarse el silencio. Asiente y le tiende una mano—. Será mejor que venga dentro o va a resfriarse.

—¿Por qué mejor no vienes tú aquí? La lluvia no traspasa las hojas de este árbol —le tiembla la mano cuando Gaara se acerca. Tira el cigarro y siente la piel tibia cuando lo empuja hacia ella (escucha el "mm" desinteresado otra vez) y termina a horcajadas. Sobre él. Gaara. Su nombre, piensa Hinata, parece invocado por el desierto. Y quiere perderse en él un poco, para siempre (tal vez).

Sus ojos de un verde oscuro con pintadas de azul parecen desconcertados, y tiene veintitrés, pero casi parece tierno cuando Hinata se inclina y le da un beso despacio en el mentón.

—Hinata-san —la agarra de los brazos porque tiembla como una hoja, despacio, lento, el viento infinito la está susurrando cosas innombrables—. Está temblando, será mejor que entremos.

Hinata aprieta los puños y sus papeles se desquebrajan.

—No —abre aún más las piernas y le agarra del pelo, sus ojos se encuentran y huele a verano de repente—. No quiero entrar, quiero follar. Contigo. Ahora.

Se diluye cuando la boca se la comen, el lobo la ha encontrado y susurra y grita a una misma vez cuando un calor como de cien soles juntos la carboniza y se come sus venas sin planteárselo. El polvo en el cielo se le cae encima cuando la saliva se le escurre y los párpados tiemblan. Gaara es duro contra blando, y su cuerpo es de granito cuando le acaricia bajo la camisa y le rompe la corbata. Está metida en un turbio remolino en el que sentir no es algo de lo que puedas fiarte, se estremece y está cachonda y quiere que la toque entre las piernas de una puta vez, lo desea, lo quiere tanto que cree que se va a romper de dolor y—y— ¿qué?

Está rara, nadie tiene que andar mendigando por un poco de calor humano, y no es como si fuera virgen o algo así…¿qué la pasa? La boca de Gaara está ardiendo, la tembla el corazón y le baja efervescente hasta los dedos de los pies, la saliva es dulce y su lengua es tan roja que no puede parar de chuparla. Le gusta, le gusta mucho. Está encantada y sin embargo…(sin embargo), Hinata lo agarra por la cara y aprieta despacio, con manos laxas y casi perezosas cuando el monstruo hambriento la está desgarrando intentando abrirse paso.

¿Qué es lo que la pasa?

Gaara ya no la besa. La aparata un poco con el pelo revuelto y los ojos opacados. Hinata le ve un poco ondulante y ¿qué es esto? Está llorando.

—Hinata-san, está temblando —le acaricia la coronilla y la atrapa en un abrazo que de tan reconfortante, duele.

Duele maldición.

—Ga—Gaara-kun —la voz le sale quebrada, porque tiembla de ira, de dolor y de tanto calor que siente (no te quiero cerca) —. ¿Qué me has hecho?

Se estremece cuando los labios le acarician el pelo.

—Hinata-san, entremos —solloza más fuerte cuando entierra la cabeza en lo que queda de la camisa, su piel caliente la envuelve muy despacio.

Siente que duele más que nunca.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, idiota.

No le ve sonreír contra su pelo.

.

Cuando Sakura le cuenta que tiene unos zapatos nuevos y que son clavados a los suyos, Hinata siente que quiere ser un poco más zorra que nunca, y le da un beso tibio en la mejilla derecha. No quiere sentirse como una mierda, por eso repartir amor es su forma de disculparse con el karma.

De alguna manera, ella ya no… . (ella ya no es y punto. está hecha de algo nuevo, algo que se parte y te parte y que luego se recupera como si no hubiera sucedido nada porque estás drogado, y te duele mucho respirar. lo abandonas y Hinata se vuelve una idea tibia y unos labios blandos.)

—Hinata —es una arrullo, bajo, severo pero de una suavidad desconcertante. Recuerda que alguien le dijo una vez que solo es lícito enrollarse con alguien cuya edad no supera a la mitad más cinco. La verdad, ese tipo de cosas se la traían bien fresca a Hinata, pero la sobreinformación de Tenten-san cuando iba colocada y se bebía hasta la pintura, en ocasiones, muy contadas, cierto. En ocasiones era útil. En otras poco menos que algo con lo que entretenerse mientras vas al váter cuando aún cantan los grillos en la mañana. Hinata, obcecada y contusa de tanto hacer con su vida un trapo y pisarlo, se intentó abstener de complicarse en exceso sobre los números, pero fue cero por ciento capaz y terminó por contar desde veintitrés hasta once coma cinco y luego cinco, le salía el justo diecisiete (diecisiete en ese día, su cumpleaños pero, ¿a quién le importaba?) y sonreía como si la fueran a comprar un coche nuevo. Retorna al mundo real, y ve que Sakura está sonriendo dentro del pañuelo rojo con lentejuelas, y cuando Suigetsu se aparece por detrás del banco le lanza a Hinata una mirada torva y llena de resentimiento.

Hinata hila sus pensamientos y deduce que Sakura en verdad la ha leído los pensamientos, y por eso le clava los ojos lánguidos de cervatillo, arrastrándolos despacio, con tranquilidad. Sakura sabe que el tiempo es un puto y que hay que tratarlo bonito si quieres que no te joda vivo. Es sabia. Sakura lo es. Hinata puede asegurarlo.

Hace una mueca graciosa y mira al novio con cara de comerse el mar al despertar.

Esos dientes que-.

—Tranquilo, tigre —le lanza un beso suave y después se guarda la pitillera en el bolsillo. Busca un poco en su mochila y saca un bollo enorme de chocolate con millones de lacasitos dispersados por la superficie casi melancólica—, ¿no quieres Sakura? ¿Eh? Son como los que mi mamá cocinaba antes de morirse. Estos son una guarrada, pero resultan altamente reconfortantes.

Los está tentando a ambos, los ojos de Sakura son como agujas con la cabeza en jade, incrustadas en un mar de preguntas con respuesta velada.

—Me toca mucho los cojones cuando hablas así —la boca de Suigetsu suena cortadora cuando habla, parece morderse la lengua con saña enfermiza. Hinata se pregunta si cuando le coma el coño a Sakura tendrá más cuidado que cuando escupe palabras—. En serio, déjalo ya, no te lo crees ni tú. No acabo de pillar el rollo que llevas, en serio. Madura de una puta vez.

Duele, pero—

Sonríe.

—¿Perdón?

Hacerse la despistada no surte efecto, Sakura conoce ese escozor que se siente en el alma cuando todo está a punto de irse a tomar por culo.

Sakura frunce el ceño (con sabiduría de ancestro, si. Sakura es sabia como un árbol viejo. Se sabe. Hinata lo sabe y es más que suficiente), y le toca la cabeza a Suigetsu, calmándolo.

—Déjalo ya —mira a Hinata y le da un beso corto y suave—, nos vemos en cálculo.

Se lleva al tipo con ojos profundos, y entonces recuerda al suyo. Y un poco al rojo desvaído de la corbata de Itachi. Y a sus ojos cuando la desnudaba… ¿En qué estás pensando estúpida? Yo quiero a —(¿quién?)

Gaara.

Cuenta hasta veintitrés y piensa que ella con diecisiete está un poco lejos de lo que puede considerarse sexualmente atractivo. Piensa en demonios y en pechos cuando se sale por la tangente y aparece junto a la verja.

¿Quién eres tú, que me has robado el aliento?

Gaara.

Cuenta hasta veintitrés y se siente pequeña y trivial. Llora y le tiende una mano.

—Gaara —solloza cuando los brazos la envuelven (no quiero tu calor, no lo quiero)

Solo que si.

—Hinata-san —le tiemblan las rodillas—. Hoy hace un buen día para ir a buscar camelias. (Rojas y "Ne, Gaara-kun ¿sabías que nunca he visto camelias salvajes?")

Sonríe cuando le sigue el juego.

Cuenta hasta veintitrés.

Cuando la besa.

Y tiene diecisiete.

.

.

Fin. Second Candy. One last drug left.


	3. venus-coloured bloodsilence

Tercero, y final. Ohg, este si que me ha gustado. para mis corazones habituales, y también brielle con su problema adorable de los cuerpos muertos.

pd. lectores que sois amor, vuestros reviews son la vida, gracias.

* * *

here she goes  
Either a little too loud or a little too close  
There's a hurricane in the back of her throat  
And she thinks she's made of candy

.

.

Chapter three. Friday´s drug.

Her hair will burn you up

.

;

Su madre la gritaba como una enferma y la muy zorra tenía aún voz para seguir reprendiéndola después de haberse largado de su casa. No la culpaba, no mucho al menos, sabía que tenía que buscarse un nuevo hogar, pero no se le ocurría nada parecido a amigas, y sus únicos conocidos eran esos tíos a los que había conocido en el garito que había junto a la gasolinera. Encontró el papel de su dirección en el bolsillo del tabaco de su cazadora vaquera y cuando llegó ellos la recibieron con un "Karin-chan, tan sexy como recuerdo" y una sonrisa. Que ya era más de lo que merecía.

Dejó los bártulos en un cuarto y cogió un par de cervezas de la nevera. Una mano caliente la agarró de la cintura.

—Karin-chan —se apartó y le metió la botella en las narices, con gentileza por supuesto.

—Hoy no, tengo la regla —viva la excusa número uno, si excluimos el "me duele la cabeza" —. En serio. Es asqueroso.

Hidan, creía recordar ese era su nombre, parece consternado. Pero es un buen tipo (en la cama al menos, y menuda polla, todo sea dicho) y se aparta unos pasos.

—Eres nuestra princesita, hay que tratarte bien —le hace un guiño y ella sonríe—. Pero recuerda que me debes uno, por las molestias.

Deidara aparece tras la puerta giratoria del váter.

—Y a mi otro, Karin-chan —tiene una sonrisa como si dentro estuviera relamiéndose.

—Que os jodan —lo dice en broma, luego se saca el monedero del pantalón y deja un par de billetes de diez mil yenes sobre la barra—. Esto es por las "molestias", cuando pueda me buscaré otro sitio.

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras, gatita. Pero ya sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida.

Suspiraba mucho cuando salió por la puerta. Tenía más suerte de que podía haberse creído merecedora.

El parque estaba cerca y se encaminó dando tumbos, el clima era agradable y la brisa primaveral le agitó el cabello.

Los columpios solitarios le dieron un breve recuerdo de su infancia, cuando era una niñata gritona y consentida, al menos hasta que su padre se volvió gay y se fugó con su nuevo marido. Después su madre comenzó a tirarse a todo ser viviente que encontró, y tuvo la desfachatez de echarla de casa cuando la pilló a ella, a Karin, con uno de sus ligues en el sofá de casa.

Se acarició la herida en el codo mientras se balanceaba en el columpio. De repente comenzó a odiar el puto aire, su pelo rojo y ese maldito malestar de saberse fuera de lugar. Odió a su madre por ser tan floja y estúpida, a su padre por haberlas engañado, a sus compañeros del instituto por haberla maltratado y al director por haberla expulsado por haber reventado a ostias a uno de los acosadores. Le dio un trago a la cerveza, la odiaba también, y se levantó sobre el columpio mientras se balanceaba a toda velocidad. La cabeza se le llenó de pájaros, de silbidos, y su corazón estallaba dentro del pecho, y las costillas. Como si cientos de balas de acero la estuvieran apretando.

—¡EL MUNDO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA Y ME VA A COMER EL COÑO! —gritó hasta dejarse los pulmones rotos, con un huracán dentro de su garganta y la adrenalina zumbándole en el cerebro—. ¡QUE OS JODAN A TODOS MARICONES COME MIERDA!

Y— el cielo la castigó por ser tan mal hablada. Del ímpetu resbaló del columpió y cayó de bruces tan fuerte que terminó rodando, boca arriba sobre la hierba.

—Me cago en toda su puta madre…—se había mordida la lengua y le dolía el culo de una manera espantosa y húmeda y es que (el césped estaba mojado). Soltó un gruñido y se incorporó un poco, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Su mirada clareó cuando una mano se le acercó hasta el cabello y comenzó a quitarle las hojas y ramas que se le habían quedado pegadas.

No veía bien, sus gafas no estaban y—

—¿Qu-quien eres? No veo una mierda sin mis gafas —la figura estaba ahí, borrosa, y Karin no sabía si era por el golpe, o de repente le había subido la graduación de repente. El desconocido olía espeso y un poco a canela—. Oye, no te veo bien, ¿nos conocemos?

Silencio mientras seguían quitándole cosas del pelo.

—¡Oye qu—se interrumpió cuando le colocaron las gafas y pudo ver con claridad al desconocido.

Era un tipo al que no conocía de nada. Su ropa era oscura, y las botas militares que llevaba estaban desabrochadas. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos grandes, con pupilas oscuras y algo amenazadoras. Y (malditaseajoderostias) era guapo.

Y su tipo (Karin maldijo en voz alta)

—Gracias —masculló mientras se incorporaba un poco, el chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla, y le valío para darse cuenta de lo suave y caliente que estaba su piel. (Mierda el puto mareo de los huevos) —. Y bien, ¿quién eres y qué has visto?

Alzó la cabeza medio palmo, él era como diez centímetros más alto.

El chico metió las manos en el bolsillo y sacó el móvil.

Karin empezó a cabrearse.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Mira, si no quieres hablar me voy. Seguro que me has escuchado decir todo eso, incluso puede que hayas grabado un video y vayas a extorsionarme…Pues sabes, ¡me importa una puta mierda! No me queda nada por lo que pueda preocuparme, ahórrate saliva capullo —hizo ademán de marcharse, pero el tipo la sujetó y le enseñó la pantalla del móvil.

Karin leyó lo que estaba escrito.

—¿Esto es una broma o algo? Eh… —miró la pantalla de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Kiba?

Él negó con la cabeza, alzó un poco el resquicio del pañuelo negro que le rodeaba el cuello y Karin pudo verlo.

Claramente.

Vendas.

Agth.

Karin estaba a punto de seguir recriminándose cuando sintió algo caliente y suave chocarle contra la mano, un perro grande y blanco le frotaba el hocico contra la mano.

Karin abrazó y acarició al perro, olvidándose por un momento de que un desconocido que no tenía voz la había visto borracha y gritando incongruencias en un parque para niños. Los perros le gustaban, cuando era pequeña había tenido uno, pero se había muerto joven porque padecía una enfermedad congénita. Karin había llorado durante semanas por el pobre Toboe hasta que su madre la había comprado un gato… . Al que Karin no soportaba.

Cuando se levantó para volver a mirar al Kiba algo extraño le apretó entre las costillas.

—Eh, gracias —sentía la cara rara, como congestionada, caliente. Se miró los pies y pateó un poco de tierra—. Supongo que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto…¡Ay, perdón! No quería decir en ese plan…no tienes voz y, ¡ARGHT JODER! Lo siento, lo siento. Mierda, cuando estoy borracha no digo más que tonterías. Perdón.

Se revolvió el pelo sintiéndose cada vez más estúpida, y no sabía si era por el alcohol, el golpe, o que aquel jodido desconocido le produjera una sensación tan molesta.

Cuando volvió a mirarle sonreía y le tendía el móvil. Karin leyó.

Tuptum. (Sonaba a algo resquebrajándose)

Kiba insistió en acompañarla, pero Karin se inventó que había quedado allí con una amiga, porque le temblaban las piernas del golpe y tal (en realidad no, pero, pero…no sabía que le pasaba).

Él dejó caer que solía ir todos los días por allí a pasear al perro, y que si Karin estaba por allí, le gustaría estar con ella.

Karin quería meterse en un puto agujero y no salir nunca.

Se despidieron.

Karin se miró las palmas de las manos que vibraban y se balanceaban sobre sus ojos, la cara le ardía y solo podía pensar en ("Me gustan tus pecas, cuando estás enfadada se notan más".)

—Me cago en la hostia —se arrebujó en el abrigo.

Y quería pensar que era a causa del golpe.

.

Karin quería borrar todas las sombras juntas. Esas polvorosas y tenues, calientes y que ondulaban, solas y perdidas en la pared del fondo. Karin agarraba el micrófono con el garbo y ese desdén propio de las señoritas finas, como el coral, la seda. Como el papel de fumar, y ese ardor incierto que la juventud llevaba inherente en el espíritu. Karin había sido concebida para amar, para romper y para quebrar. Karin respiraba fuego, exhalaba cenizas y fumaba mientras el aliento en forma de agujas de acero le salía de la garganta. Karin que no tenía zapatos de tacón y un vértigo agotador, Karin entera y vibrante, cantando como si te quisiera desgarrar el alma, que te agarra y te parte por la mitad, te encierra en un cofre del que nunca tendrás llave, y te quema, lento, rápido, fuerte. Karin respirando porque está viva, y caliente y quiere volver a ver a ese chico con problemas para que la abrace (y follen, y le de amor hasta que el sol se salga del cosmos y se apague para siempre). Karin es un como un vendaval, un terremoto y tiene un huracán de promesas rotas en la garganta. Karin canta para olvidar, para revolverte y destrozarte.

Karin es todo lo que quieres y lo que no puedes tener.

Karin grita y tú te mueres porque te agarre del cuello y te lo haga lento en el oído.

Karin.

Karin, en su nombre reverbera el fuego;

(no puedes ni pensar en ella sin quemarte)

—Karin-chan —es Naruto.

—Um.

—Hoy te toca a ti recoger los bártulos. He quedado con...eh —vacila durante tres minutos, la batería chirriante enmudece y luego suelta un quejumbroso y cascado "crack" antes de silenciarse por completo—. Un amigo.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita baja, mal disimulada. Y casi, casi—(tirante, perversa)

Karin callaba más de lo que hablaba. (pero cantaba como el diablo, y cientos de ángeles batidos)

—Un amigo al que te follas —lo suelta de repente porque sabe que Naruto se sonrojará, maldecirá, la golpeará con el dorso de la mano en la frente, y luego se irá diciendo que él no es un marica.

Karin se aparta el pelo de la cara. Tiene el cabello largo recogido en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y un sudor pegajoso y denso recorriéndola el cuello. Naruto dice que, cuando Karin canta es como si le estuviera haciendo el sexo al silencio y que por eso todos terminan cachondos cuando los bafles se callan. Es una bonita metáfora, después de todo eso y pintar monigotes en el cuaderno es lo único que considera que se le da bien. Karin no se considera especialmente productiva, ha dejado el bachillerato y se dedica a releer la prosa de Wargner y Faucoult como si estuviera ávida de verdades y borracha de realidad, realidad que le pesa y congela el espíritu hasta dejarla moribunda. Naruto sabe que todos esos pensamientos bullen en su cabeza, zumban y terminar frustrados contra las paredes en forma de grietas y excusas baratas. Una vez se rompió un nudillo cuando terminó de cabrearse con una farola en plena calle, con la botella de cerveza vacía en la mano, y los tacones de diez centímetros en la otra. Entre Kin y Naruto habían logrado llevarla a casa, y luego una calmada Karin los había cantado, en voz baja y densa, como una caricia, conciliadora, una canción de letra irreconocible. Un bálsamo que se llevó sus estertores, y los transportó a un mundo lleno de plumas, de besos calientes, y abrazos de piel tirante en la penumbra.

"Karin-chan, sé la cantante de mi grupo" ella había aceptado, porque no tenía nada que hacer, y en su garganta vivían cien huracanes peores que la muerte.

Vuelve al mundo real, Naruto aún está demasiado ocupado sonrojándose y manoteando el aire.

—¡Karin-chan! Te he dicho que no digas eso —se acerca con las baquetas en la mano—. Si me entero que le has contado a alguien que yo…

Se calla.

Karin quiere guerra, está cachonda y no ve al chico del parque y, y. ¿Y qué?

—¿De qué? ¿ De que te follas a Uchiha? No, tranquilo. Nadie lo sabe —da dos saltos breves y baja del escenario. Sai clava sus ojos vacíos en su trasero. Lo sabe. Muy bien. Pero no es que quiera hacérselo con él ni nada, y a veces es tan obvio que da asco—. Te envidio. Llevo casi dos meses sin sexo. Necesito echar un polvo.

—¿Tanto tiempo, Karin-san?

Es Sai.

—Si. Pero no el suficiente como para hacerlo contigo. Y creo recordar que ya te dejé bien claro que aquello fue algo del momento —la cara de Naruto se descompuso y enarbolando las las baquetas se volvió hacia Sai con una mueca amarga en los ojos.

—¿TE HAS FOLLADO A MI PRIMA?

Sai entrecerró los ojos.

—Y tú te follas a mi vecino. No encuentro la lógica a todo esto. Por cierto. La sigues teniendo pequeña. —Sai hablaba a golpes de voz muy marcados. Estaba segura de que si lo decía todo de golpe se quedaría vacío de palabras y languidecería hasta morir.

—¡SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA, CARA DE TRUCHA!

Se encendió un cigarro tomando su tiempo en reaccionar a la bronca que estaba por armarse… .

Karin se echa a reír cuando Naruto se lanza sobre Sai y comienzan a pelear, cuando uno de ambos menciona algo sobre come pollas. Suenan un par de puñetazos secos y se atraganta con el humo. Le duele la costilla derecha y se acuerda de Kiba.

Kiba.

—Le voy a decir al Uchiha que le pones los cuernos, adiós marica.

Sale por la puerta con la voz de su primo rebotando en el techo de su cerebro.

.

—Hola, con permiso —la casa de Kiba está en silencio. Él le da un vistazo corto y suave, como si estuviera temiendo romper un colchón de plumas—. Gracias.

Su amor por él es doloroso y vibrante, como beber novocaína mezclada con cocacola. Efervescente y algo afrodisíaco. Perturbador, clamoroso y destructivo.

Escribe en la libreta, Karin lee las palabras y versa, en un vacío medio premeditado. Le canta en el oído sobre lo que cree que interpreta en los trazos en el papel.

—Kiba, no puedes hablar. En serio, puedes ponerte peor —le acaricia el pelo sobre la coronilla. Está sentado, con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones grises con rayas diminutas más oscuras. Y la mira desde abajo, dubitativo. Tierno. Y (tiene diecisite y ella veintiuno) —. Lo último que quiero es que no puedas volver a hablar. Así que calla, ¿Vale?

Kiba esboza una sonrisa tirante, las vendas en el cuello son también blancas, como la parez del fondo. Karin rodea la cama y se pasea por la habitación, recordando el tiempo en que ella tenía un lugar propio en el que refugiarse, un lote salvavidas. Su santuario. Dónde las paredes gruesas y con grumos absorbían la frustración visceral de su alma en forma de gritos desgarradores. Se siente en la cama. Espalda contra espalda.

Lee las notas en el móvil cuando Kiba se las pasa.

—No, tranquilo. El sitio está bien, de verdad —el corazón le aprieta, pero no es desagradable, es casi parecido a esa fuerza mínima con la que las manos de un niño aprietan un gorrión herido, es esa clase de dulzor, tenue y volátil como la luz solar, que templa y deshace el hielo. Karin sonríe—. Yo pensaba que iban a ser unos cerdos, pero la casa está limpia, debe ser porque son gays o algo. Oh, Kiba, cierto, aún no te he contado, pero mi vida está llena de homosexuales, es una cosa curiosa. Ya te conté lo de mi papa, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues mi primo, Naruto, resulta que está de líos turbios con un tipo al que solía ir enganchada en la primaria. Y ahora me entero de que mis compañeros de piso son bisexuales, pero que se dan entre ellos un día si y otro también. Increíble, casi me da un puto infarto cuando los vi, ahí. En todo el salón, los muy cabrones ni se molestaron en ocultarse un poco. No sé por qué no me lo esperaba.

Kiba escribe en el móvil. Karin le acaricia un brazo, muy despacio, el rubor se le sube a la cara y le baja después por el cuello. Las vendas casi parecen rojas cuando se da la vuelta para mirarla. A los ojos.

Le quita las gafas con un ademán y le de el teléfono.

Karin sonríe.

—No, no odio a los homosexuales. Aunque debería, de verdad. Estoy rodeada de ellos —para cuando Kiba se inclina un poco y le da un beso corto y breve en los labios. Se estira para agarrarlo del pelo cuando Akamaru le clava el hocico en las costillas—. Perro maldito.

Lo murmura y siente una risa sofocada en su cuello. La camisa blanca, las vedas. Todo se ha tornado rojo de repente.

—Eres un niñato adorable, ¿sabías? —rasca a Akamaru, besa a Kiba, despacio y con cuidado. La boca le sabe un poco a cerveza, un poco a helado de canela. Un poco a salvaje y denso, caliente, pero fresco y muy húmedo. Todo a la vez. Toda su boca es roja cuando la lengua le llena por completo.

No siente la piel de Akamaru, y la camiseta blanca ya no le parece importante.

—Creo que una vez si que quería a Sasuke, pero ahora ya no. Es un capullo —le sigue besando. No tienen pantalones, ni camisetas. Sonríe cuando se percata de los ojos de Kiba en sus pechos—. Si ya sé que no son muy grandes. ¿Decepcionado?

Kiba niega con vehemencia y sus vendas ahora le aprietan a ella. Él parece que quiere decir algo, Karin lo sabe, le sonríe.

—¿Me quieres? —asiente.

—Entonces estas de suerte. Una vez me dijeron que cuando canto es como si me follara el silencio.

Se enredan como si el mundo fuera a terminarse, muerden, queman, congelan y después se funden hasta perderse uno dentro del otro. Respiran, Kiba es el silencio que ha de romperse, Karin canta cuando él la aprieta en las costillas, llora fuego por los ojos cuando le muerde en el cuello y marca el hueso con el marfil de sus dientes. Esquirlas afiladas, que se tornan como un vendaval salvaje, en que las palabras de ella llenan y suplen los silencios de él. No es algo perfecto, pero si algo que no puede igualarse.

Las grietas del techo ya no están, las sombras grumosas y tibias han desaparecido cuando suena un crujido liberador y resquebrajante en la penumbra. La piel de Karin está bruñida en mordiscos, en trazos de lenguas calientes, saliva que se desliza, sudor salobre como si el mar se le hubiera caído encima. Kiba, derretido, está por todas partes, es joven, y ella se siente como si tuviera quince y su novio fuera un tipo famoso de la tele. Pero no lo es, y por eso le quiere tanto que va a dejar que la quiera de vuelta. Divaga mientras Kiba vuelve sobre sus ojos, y sonríe. Las vendas son blancas y ella es un gorrión entre sus manos.

Se inclina sobre su oreja, y su aliento a canela y hielo se le cuela haciendo eco—

—Karin.

Ella llora y le llama estúpido. Ahora no te curarás pero—te quiero.

Has roto el silencio (quiere decir).

Y a ella con él.

;

;

The end.


End file.
